Lucky And The Sick Call
by SailorWednesdayMercury
Summary: Abigail Stone is sick for a week, can her best friends and the rest of her classmates make her feel better? Read to find out more! Please read & review!
1. A Get Well Card For Abigail

**Disclaimer: I don't own Spirit Riding Free, Spirit Riding Free is a copyright of Dreamworks Animated Television.**

 **A Get Well Card For Abigail**

 **One day at school in Miradero, Miss Kate Flores was taking attendance, when she saw Fortuna Prescott who went by her nickname of Lucky drawing on a vertically folded piece of paper.**

 **"Lucky," Kate asked. "have you seen Abigail this morning?"**

 **"I went to her house to get her for school, but her mom told me that she had a cold, so, I'm making a get well card for her from me and whoever else would like to sign it." Lucky said to Kate.**

 **"I would be glad to be the first to sign it, why don't we all make get well cards for Abigail?" Kate said.**

 **"Good idea, Miss Flores!" Turo exclaimed.**

 **Back at the Stone residence, Abigail was stuck in bed with nothing to do.**

 **"I wish I knew what everyone is doing at school." Abigail sighed.**

 **Back at the schoolhouse, Kate was looking over her class's get well cards.**

 **"Very good, everyone!" Kate exclaimed.**

 **After the cards were finished, Mary Pat had another idea so she raised her hand.**

 **"Ms. Flores?" Mary Pat asked.**

 **"What is it, Bianca?" Kate asked.**

 **"I'm** _ **Mary Pat**_ **," Mary Pat corrected Kate, sticking her right foot out from under her desk. "see my red boot?"**

 **"I do see it," Kate said to Mary Pat. "what do you want to tell me?"**

 **"I think we should bake something sweet and delicious for Abigail to enjoy to go with the get well cards." Mary Pat said to her teacher.**

 **Everyone but Prudence Granger who everyone called Pru cheered with delight by the idea.**

 **"What's wrong, Pru?" Kate asked.**

 **"I don't think baking treats for Abigail is a very good idea." Pru said to Kate.**

 **"Why not, Pru?" Kate asked.**

 **"Snips might steal them, he** _ **does**_ **have a** _ **real**_ **sweet tooth after all." Pru said to Kate.**

 **"Don't worry about that," Kate said to Pru. "** _ **I**_ **'** _ **ll**_ **keep a close eye on Snips to make sure he doesn't get into the sweet treats we're making for his big sister."**

 **"Glad to hear it." Pru said gratefully.**

 **The rest of the class began their baking projects while Kate kept both her eyes on Snips.**


	2. Lucky's Delivery Job

**Lucky's Delivery Job**

 **Snips Stone was Abigail's 6-year-old brother, he was the same age as identical twins Mary Pat and Bianca.**

 **Kate was making her famous strawberry banana bunt cake for Abigail while keeping her eyes on Snips.**

 **Turo and Maricela were teammed up, Maricela was learning how to bake from Turo.**

 **Turo was teaching Maricela how to make his grandmother's famous chocolate chunk cookies, when Snips came over to them.**

 **"Can I lick the bowl and spatula?" Snips asked Maricela and Turo.**

 **"Oh yuck! Get away from me!" Maricela yelled at Snips.**

 **"And I'm so sorry, Buddy," Turo told Snips. "but we need every single bit of dough for my grandmother's cookie recipe."**

 **After the treats were finished baking, Kate was trying to choose a student to deliver the cards and treats to Abigail.**

 **"Lucky, would you be kind enough to deliver these get well goodies to Abigail?" Kate asked.**

 **"I would be delighted, Kate." Lucky answered.**

 **"Teacher," Snips asked. "why does Lucky call you by your first name?"**

 **"That is because I will be married to Mister Prescott in the spring next year." Kate told Snips.**

 **"Oh," Snips said. "am I going to be in your wedding?"**

 **"We haven't decided on that yet." Kate told Snips.**

 **"Oh." Snips said.**

 **Kate turned her attention back to her soon-to-be stepdaughter.**

 **"You won't let me down, will you, Lucky?" Kate asked.**

 **"Of course not!" Lucky exclaimed.**

 **"Everyone take your seats," Kate said. "we still have a long day ahead of us."**


	3. Lucky And The Missing Cookies

**Lucky And The Missing Cookies**

 **After school let out for the afternoon, Spirit and Governor met Lucky at the door.**

 **"Hey," Lucky said to Spirit and Governor. "would you like to come with me to pay Abigail a visit?"**

 **Governor and Spirit both chuffed in agreement.**

 **"I guess that means yes!" Pru said to Lucky.**

 **But before she could ride to Abigail's house, Maricela and Turo raced outside.**

 **"Turo, Maricela, what's wrong?" Lucky asked.**

 **"All of the cookies that Turo and I made for Abigail are gone!" Maricela exclaimed.**

 **"And Maricela and I are all out of ingredients to make more!" Turo exclaimed.**

 **Snips came out of the schoolhouse, he had chocolate all over his hands and face.**

 **Everyone looked at Snips.**

 **"What?" Snips asked.**

 **"Hmmm," Lucky said to Turo and Maricela. "I think I have a good idea of where your cookies ended up."**

 **"I couldn't help myself," Snips protested. "the cookies were calling out to me!"**

 **"That is no excuse, Snips," Kate scolded. "those cookies were for Abigail to cheer her up!"**

 **Bianca and Mary Pat handed Lucky the peach pie they baked for Abigail.**

 **"Here's our pie for Abigail." Bianca said to Lucky.**

 **"And Lucky's and my triple dark chocolate fudge brownies." Pru said.**

 **"We may not have Turo's grandmother's cookies... but we definitely do have the strawberry banana bunt cake that Miss Flores and I baked." Frank said.**

 **"Well, there is that." Maricela sighed.**

 **"Don't worry, Maricela," Turo said. "I promised my gran that I'd bring you on my next visit to her house in the city, we can bake more cookies then and there."**

 **"Thank you, Turo!" Maricela exclaimed.**

 **Maricela hugged Turo tightly.**

 **Lucky then mounted Spirit.**

 **Maricela and Turo finished their hug.**

 **"Well, Spirit, Governor, and I are off!" Lucky called out.**


	4. Pru Rides Along

**Pru Rides Along**

 **Lucky was about to take off on Spirit, when she saw Pru mounting Chica Linda.**

 **"I'm coming with you, Lucky." Pru said.**

 **"I'd like that, Pru." Lucky said.**

 **Lucky and Pru took off for the Stone residence on horseback.**

 **At the Stone residence, Lucky's aunt, Cora Prescott was taking care of Abigail while her mom was busy taking her dad his lunch since he had forgotten it on his way to work.**

 **A knock sounded on Abigail's bedroom door.**

 **"Come in." Abigail said, holding back a sneeze.**

 **Cora came into Abigail's bedroom.**

 **"Are you hungry?" Cora asked Abigail.**

 **"I'm so hungry I could eat a horse!" Abigail exclaimed.**

 **Boomerang neighed a scared sounding neigh.**

 **"It's just an expression, Boomerang." Cora assured the horse.**

 **"What did you make for me for lunch?" Abigail asked Cora.**

 **"My famous chicken noodle soup with peas, carrots, and broccoli." Cora answered Abigail.**

 **"Oh, yum," Abigail said. "Lucky always told me how much your famous chicken noodle soup always makes her feel better whenever she has a cold!"**

 **Cora set the bowl of hearty homemade chicken noodle soup in front of Abigail.**

 **In just a few minutes, Pru and Lucky came into Abigail's bedroom with the get well cards and the baked treats that the class made in school.**

 **"Is all of this... for me?" Abigail asked Lucky and Pru.**

 **"There were going to be Turo's grandmother's famous chocolate chunk cookies baked by Turo and Maricela... but..." Pru began.**

 **"Don't tell me, let me guess," Abigail said to Lucky and Pru. "Snips ate all the cookies."**

 **"Bingo!" Pru answered Abigail.**

 **"I might have known," Abigail groaned. "that little bother of a brother of mine sure does have a thing for sweets!"**

 **Everyone laughed because of Abigail's remark.**

 **Suddenly, the pals heard a door shutting.**

 **"Abigail," a voice called. "I'm home!"**

 **"Oh no! Snips is home," Abigail exclaimed. "everyone, help me hide the rest of my sweets!"**

 **Pru and Lucky began helping Abigail hide the rest of her get well goodies in her closet.**


	5. Abigail Returns To School

**Abigail Returns To School**

 **Once the treats were all hidden away, Snips entered Abigail's bedroom.**

 **"I smell more sweets," Snips said. "can I have some?"**

 **"According to Lucky and Pru, Snips," Abigail said, her blood boiling. "you had plenty of sweets because you ate an entire batch of the cookies that Maricela and Turo had baked to give me!"**

 **"I'm telling Mom!" Snips exclaimed, running out of Abigail's bedroom.**

 **"You do that." Abigail said after Snips left.**

 **About a week later, Abigail was back at school.**

 **"Welcome back, Abigail." Bianca said.**

 **"Thank you, Mary Pat." Abigail said to Bianca.**

 **"I'm** _ **Bianca**_ **," Bianca corrected Abigail, showing her boots. "see my blue boots?"**

 **Abigail looked down and saw the blue boots on her classmate's feet.**

 **"Oh, sorry, Bianca," Abigail said. "thank you all for helping me feel better while I was sick."**

 **"You're welcome," Bianca said to Abigail. "helping you to feel better was** _ **almost**_ **like helping Snips to feel better."**

 **"Come over here and say that, I dare you!" Snips said to Bianca.**

 **That was when Miss Flores intervened.**

 **"That will be quite enough of that," Kate scolded. "now, Snips, go stand in the corner!"**

 **"Yes, Teacher." Snips sighed.**


	6. The PALs Reunited

**The PALs Reunited**

 **Snips sulked as he trudged to the corner where the time out stool was kept.**

 **Snips sat down on the time out stool.**

 **Kate began the first lesson of the day which was math.**

 **"Now, class," Kate said. "what is five times five?"**

 **Mary Pat raised her hand, "Twenty-five!" she exclaimed.**

 **"Very good, Mary Pat!" Miss Flores exclaimed.**

 **A few hours later, Lucky, Pru, and Abigail went for a horseback ride.**

 **"Did you guys miss me?" Abigail asked Pru and Lucky.**

 **"You bet we missed you!" Pru exclaimed.**

 **Spirit chuffed and nudged Abigail playfully.**

 **"Okay, okay, Spirit, I missed you too!" Abigail laughed hugging Spirit.**

 **The PALs continued their ride until suppertime.**

 **Abigail and Pru had a wonderful supper of roast beef, au gratin, green bean casserole, and light flaky buttermilk buscuits with Lucky, Jim, and Kate.**

 **"Wow! Miss Flores," Abigail exclaimed. "your cooking is as good as my mom's!"**

 **"Thank you, Abigail." Kate said.**

 **After supper, the time had come for Pru and Abigail to return to their own homes.**


End file.
